Stained Glass Windows
by MissRacoon
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds himself hiding out the war with the mysterious Acacia Hunter he intends to find out what she's hiding from. The answer to that certainly isn't what he's expect and perhaps he can find out a few things about himself along the way.
1. Run Away With Me

Eyes unable to focus in the darkness, Draco Malfoy struggled to run. He had no idea where he was going, all he knew for certain was that he had to get away. Glancing to his right he could vaguely see the shape of Severus Snape running beside him. The older wizard had promised to take him somewhere that nobody would find him. Shame that somebody was following them. Without an invisibility cloak they could not simply hide. Aparation was not an option either since the place of safety was aparation proof, just as Hogwarts was. The footsteps behind them were getting louder as their assailant got closer and closer. Draco's heart was hammering in his chest, rising in his throat to choke him. Neither wizard thought for one moment that they would escape. This could very well be it; a one-way ticket to the dementors of Azkaban.

"Severus, wait!" Both wizards finally stopped running, frozen by the voice that now sounded from behind them. They turned to see none other than Evan Rosier. The tall Death Eater stood still and silent, trying to catch his breath. He fixed Severus with a concerned gaze "I have to ask something of you!" Draco's jaw dropped open slightly. This was neither the time nor the place! They were stood in an alley way in London where at any moment Death Eaters or Order members could descend upon them.

"This is not the time, Evan" Severus snapped, turning to walk away. He was stopped once more as Evan settled one hand on his shoulder. "Go on then, ask me; but make it fast." Turning around once more he saw tears in the older Death Eater's eyes. This was unusual to say the least; Evan Rosier was usual a man of little emotion.

"Hide her for me." The voice came out choked but audible. Draco frowned and opened his mouth to ask who 'she' might be but he was cut off by Evan who managed to speak again. "They're after me, Severus. They'll find her next. Please hide her with Draco. Please..." The fear in his voice was frightening and Draco felt a shiver run down his spine.

Severus nodded "Alright, I will. Where is she now?" He knew exactly who his friend was talking about and he understood the concern. The girl in question could not be allowed to fall into the hands of either side who would certainly use her for their own gain, whether they intended to do so or not.

"Hiding in The Black Dog Inn" Evan replied cautiously, disliking having to reveal the location of the one person who really mattered to him. His mind replayed the image of her green eyes filled with terror as he had dragged her into that room to hide. Nothing would haunt him more than those eyes for as long as he lived. That time might not even be much more. "It's around the corner..."

"Go get her" Severus said hastily "Hurry, we can only wait a minute" Draco opened his mouth to object but Evan had already dashed off to collect the girl. The young wizard sighed in frustration. Glancing up at his former teacher once more he wondered what was so special about this unknown girl and why everything was being risked for her. She must be important but they made her sound sort of dangerous as well, like a weapon of some kind.

After a few moments Severus stiffened. Footsteps were coming. He tensed, ready to run once more, but then he saw Evan Rosier come round the corner with a teenaged girl by his side. Her long brown hair was tied back off her face, revealing startlingly bright green eyes brimming with fear. For a moment he stared at her then smiled despite the danger of the situation "We need to move." Everyone moved but Evan who remained where he was.

"Good luck" he called to them. "I'll keep those who might follow you away" With that he turned and walked back down the alley way with his wand clutched in his hand. The green eyed girl stifled a whimper of fear for him as she found her wrist encased in Severus' grip as he dragged her and Draco away. Running together they looked constantly ahead, each hoping not to be found. After what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes Severus stopped suddenly. They were in front of a disused train station.

Draco arched an eyebrow "This is it?!" He was appauled that out of all the places in the country for them to hide that this had been chosen. They would be discovered in no time at all! Severus shook his head in despair, gesturing for them to follow him inside. All three ducked under a piece of wood that was covering a doorway. Once inside Severus lead them to what must have once been a ticket booth. Resting his hand on the window he whispered "refuge". In an instant he was able to put his hand right through the window, which was intact. Draco stared as his mentor walked straight though the ticket booth, much as students did when entering platform 9 and ¾. After a moment the girl beside him followed, walking cautiously through the booth. When he followed he found himself standing in a garden overlooking a detached house built of red stone. The setting was beautiful and isolated.

"Where are we?" the girl asked softly, looking up at Severus with uncertainty. She was smiling a little now that she was away from danger .Draco marveled at how much even a simple smile lit up her eyes. This thought made him frown instantly. This was not the time!

"A sanctuary that Albus told me about long ago" Severus' voice faltered with emotion. He had killed his mentor months ago but the pain was fresh. He knew Albus had wanted his death to come then and not at Draco's hands. He had done it but he had not liked it for one second. Forcing himself to regain composure he spoke again. "Nobody knows about it, not the Order and not the Death Eaters"

"So this is where we're hiding?" Draco inquired, tilting his head slightly to one side. It seemed perfect, too perfect in fact. He thought he would have been in a much worse place that this and so he was glad. Then Severus' next words made him crash to bitter reality.

"You two will be fine here. I have to go back and face the war" He turned his back on them and rested his palm on the only tree in the garden; the way to return to the train station. Once more he whispered to it but this time his words did not reach the ears of the two teenagers. He did not mean for them to ever know how to leave. "I have to put right what I've done. Without Albus this cause could be lost. They wont trust me but I have to try. Stay safe, ok?"

Draco yelped in surprise "You're abandoning us?!" For what felt like the hundredth time in his life someone was walking out on him. His father had done it. His mother had done it. Now his mentor was doing it. This was some kind of bad dream that he longed to wake up from before he hit the ground.

"I'm sorry..." Severus began but he was cut off by the girl. She stepped forward and placed one hand on his left arm. Looking up she met his gaze and smiled sadly, gratefully.

"If lives ever depend on me being found, let them find me. I can't stand that people might die to find me." Her voice was pained as if she had suffered because of this for a long time. She gripped his arm tight for a moment then let go, arm dropping to her side.

Severus smiled a little in return. "You're the last one, Acacia, that makes you worth dying for" With this he stepped through the tree and back to the hell of London. Acacia finally let tears fall down her cheeks as she whispered "I'm the last?" This certainly was news to her.

Draco stared at the strange girl for a long time. Who was she? What was she? Why was everyone looking for her? So many questioned went unanswered as he put on his usual cynical expression along with a cold smirk. "Acacia, is it?"

She looked up at him and matched his smirk for her own, tears gone and a mask of iciness now firmly in place. "Acacia Hunter, if you must know. Draco Malfoy, I presume?" He was startled at how suddenly her mood had changed. Finally he was meeting his match.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

Draco eyed Acacia carefully, wondering what it was about her that people were after. All he knew was that she needed to hide as much as he did. More perhaps, he wasn't sure yet. She was certainly a mystery that he had to solve sooner rather than later. He was not going to let her know as much and so he went back to the usual cold as ice routine.

"My reputation precedes me, does it?" A carefully planned smirk crept easily over his lips, enough to emphasise his cool exterior but not enough as to make it seem worked at. He could do a perfect cocky bastard impersonation when he had to. It was an art he had perfected. Unluckily for him, Acacia seemed to have it perfected just as well. Let the battle of the egos begin!

"No, just that you look like your father" Acacia replied with a complacent shrug. She knew it would interest him that she had met his father. How could she not have? Her father had introduced them a while ago before things had gotten heated in the wizarding world and everybody had gotten to know exactly what she was. That had turned her perfect life upside down so she was far from impressed. "Lucius was just as arrogant too; it must be a family thing"

Draco felt his blood begin to boil. How dare this cocky little nobody talk about his father in that manner! He glared at her, his cheeks going a faint shade of pink. "How dare you talk about my father? What the hell are you anyway?" In his anger he had let slip the most important of his questions.

Acacia began to laugh, turning her back on him. She strolled at ease through the flower garden and down towards the house. Now that he could no longer see her face she allowed herself a frown. He could ask what she was until he was blue in the face but she was not going to tell him. That would endanger him and even though Malfoy seemed to be an arrogant sod he was a person and she did not want any more people to be put at risk because of her.

Draco sighed in exasperation before trailing after her. He could see this girl getting on his nerves very quickly. He could see himself having to kill her even sooner than that. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of the jeans he had been forced to wear he fought back the urge the hang her in the air by her feet. Was she a Pureblood? He wondered why he had thought that but in the end it did matter.

By this time Acacia had reached the front door and pushed it open. A smile flickered upon her face as she saw the interior. She was walked into the living room, painted white with wooden flooring. In it there was a pair of white leather sofas, a fireplace and a small Muggle radio. As she wandered inside she saw a staircase, past which was a large kitchen including a small wooden dining table big enough for two people. This made her laugh a little; it was as if the house knew who was going to occupy it.

"Like it knew we were coming, isn't it?" Draco's voice made Acacia jump, startled that he had crept up behind her so silently. She spun around and faced him with an icy glare. Her heart was hammering in her chest though it was starting to settle down again. Oh she was going to murder him!

"Don't creep up on me, damn it!" Acacia snapped, hands settled on her hips. Most people would have backed away under her fierce gaze but not Draco. He merely looked back in her in mild amusement. He took a strange pleasure in catching her off guard and scaring her. It was funny to say the least.

Draco smirked, lifting one hand and casually pushing a stray lock of unruly blonde hair from his face. He took his time in replying as if it was unimportant to him "Oh, so sorry, I didn't realise you were so sensitive" His smile faded as she took a step forward so they were a mere inch apart. He could feel her breath on his face and see the rage and fear in her eyes. For a moment he felt a bit guilty for what he had done. It didn't last long.

Acacia glared at him, standing with her nose almost touching his. "Most of the wizarding world wants to catch me and use my powers. They want to hurt me, even kill me if they have to. If I die then part of our world could crumble. Do you have any idea how hard it is to go on knowing all that? Do you know what it feels like to fear both good and evil in life?" She arched an eyebrow. When he did not reply she walked past him towards the stairs. Stomping up the steps she went to look at what lay on the next floor, leaving Draco standing alone and confused.

He frowned, a little dazed and uncertain as to how to handle this firecracker of a girl. What the hell was she?!


End file.
